The Story That Never Happened
by TamaliaDuckiiLilMizRaynCloud
Summary: A 1shot set after jak2 before jak3 Keira dies and you see the funeral what would the people do at her funeral how i think she could die and yeah tell me if its good OR BAD i need to now so i now wether to do it again or not, so drop on by.


_**I decided to write a sad story about Keira dying i hope it goes well because im more of a funny writer **_

__

**And i will not carry this on because it changes what happens in the story line of Jak and Daxter it set in the time after Jak2 and before Jak3 it is i ONESHOT! or a TWOSHOT**

* * *

It all started when

* * *

All i ever wanted was to see her face when she saw what i had made for her, that's all i wanted and because of me she's dead.... and im at her funeral in a tuxedo

* * *

_**It all started when!**_

* * *

Keira woke up she was getting dressed while i was outside i could hear her say

"My scrapbook" there was a pause "Jak!, Jak come quick"

I went in she was sitting on the bed looking at a big brown book

"What's that" I said playing dumb

"Our scrapbook from when we were kids" Keira said opening the book

The book contained pictures of when we were 7 and higher all the way to when we went throw the portal

"Look at it all" She said amazed she giggled "remember that promise we made on my 10th birthday"

"Yeah...." i said smirking remembering the day

* * *

_**OK when i use 'this sign that's lil Jak talking in his own way ok**_

* * *

It was Keira's 10th she had blown out the candles and everyone was home when she walked up to me and said

"Hey Jak!" she smiled

'Hey Keira!' i motioned smiling myself

"I was just thinking" she said coming closer so she could whisper something in my ear "can you and i go to Forbidden Jungle?!" she whispered excitedly using her cute charms to make me say yes

'Yes....' i nodded very shocked, annoyed and happy; Shocked because she want to go to the forbidden jungle; Annoyed because i couldn't say no and Happy she wanted to spend time alone with my

* * *

_**It's back to normal now! Jak can talk (back to the present)**_

* * *

But we never got around to going... i know I'll take her to the forest it's the next best thing right ok tomorrow i will surprise her

* * *

_**Next Day**_

* * *

I had told her to met on the cliff in front of the platform that takes you to the forest i was on my way there at the moment i was in front of the warp gate i could see Keira sitting on the edge of the cliff waving i was about to jump into the warp gate when i noticed the note i made for her had fallen from my pocket i picked it up and jump throw to i sight i did not want to see...

I jumped out of the warp gate to see my Keira......_**DEAD **_on the floor blood everywhere and one nasty looking medal head i lost control and turned i couldn't remember a thing i blacked out

I woke up to blood all over my hands and little pieces of medal head everywhere and to Keira her blood had dried ive been here for awhile so i decided to call Daxter and Tess but soon after that decision i settled on torn to pick me up

"Torn its Jak me and Keira were attacked......Keira" my voice was getting shaky with anger "Keira did not make it, she dead" it was like i was trying to tell myself as well as Torn maybe i was, maybe i wasn't i didn't care all i new was Keira lying on the floor _**DEAD**_ and it was all my fault

"I'll be there as soon as possible hang on Jak; do you want me to call Daxter?"

"No i will call him i should be the one to tell him" Torn turned off his convocation with me

"Daxter come to the forest as soon as possible" i said it sounded like i had a hole in my stomach, a big one

"Buddy is you ok?!" Daxter screamed into the communicator not helping my mood

"NO DAX KEIRAS DEAD AND ITS MY FUALT!" i yelled back

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

* * *

It was Keira's funeral everyone was there muttering as they pasted me "im sorry" like it made it _**ALL**_ better how can their apologies help me huh!?

I got the answer they _**CAN'T **_saying "im sorry for your loss or im so sorry" doesn't make it all better it makes it worst it gives you the memory of that person something you dont want when you have a monster inside of you that wants to kill everything with its rage and im that close to letting it

It was raining; pouring to be more correct; Daxter was with Tess she was carrying him he was crying a lot...more wailing

Sig was standing away from the crowd so no-one could see the tear on his face that he just wiped away when he saw my looking

Torn was also away from the crowd, he never liked crowds....i think i saw a few tears but im not sure it could have been anything

Ashelin was at the casket saying a few words of honour in name of Keira

Samos is dead so i think that answers your question

I was so sad that day when i nearly forgot the letter i wrote to her i walked up to the casket everyone moved out of my way

I was looking at the casket everyone had thrown Roses but i did not Keira never liked roses..... Her favourites were Lilies i happened to find lots at the forest....she would have loved that

I threw the two lilies onto the casket they were tied together to signify that me and Keira would all was be together but as if fate made it happen the tie loosened and Keira's lily to signify her fell into the dark eco vat we found will digging her grave the lily died on impacted

Everyone had already began leaving i didn't care i wanted this next part of my life private

I kneeled down in front of her tombstone i still had that letter her casket had hit the bottom on the 6 foot whole

"Im so sorry Keira, i know this does not help you as you are already dead but i still love you"

I got up and noticed my face was leaking i was crying i wiped them away and walked to the hole and i dropped the letter onto the lily i dropped earlier the envelope had something i wrote on it

Dear Keira

I then walked to the button that would fill the casket and whole with green eco......that's what she wanted....

I push the button and started to walk away my head held high as i remembered the last words she said to me

"Jak i love you"

* * *

_**To be honest i think it sucks if i get some reviews i MAY tell you what the letter says till then have fun trying to guess and please review and this is a ONESHOT or TWOSHOT NOT a STORY maybe...**_

_**Thank you and good morning**_

_**P.S. tell me if it sucks i DONT CARE what you write just tell me the truth so i know wether i sould do this stuff again when i have a road block**_


End file.
